


That's Familiar

by Thephris_Mage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I wrote a weird thing, Meta, Minor canon divergence, anime-related confrontations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephris_Mage/pseuds/Thephris_Mage
Summary: “I’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter.” Pidge said, dead serious.“Woah, what?! Aliens?” asked Hunk fearfully.“Okay, so you’re insane. Got it.” said Lance, arms crossed.“I’m serious. They keep repeating one word —Voltron. And tonight, it’s-”“Pfff!” snorted Lance loudly, cutting Pidge off and earning himself a glare. “Did you say Voltron? As in, Voltron, the anime from the 80s’? That Voltron?”





	That's Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I wrote on an impulse the other night and I've decided to post it here as a test! I've been writing fanfic for years but I've never posted any. So it occurred to me that I should try it out and see how I feel when other people read my writing. 
> 
> This is mostly unedited, so it's probably gonna be kind of sloppy. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> I may or may not continue this, depending on how I feel about this whole "my fanfic finally seeing the light of day" thing. And how I feel about the story as well I guess! Anyway, enjoy this silly thing~

Lance was, to say the least, fairly surprised to find Pidge on the rooftop of the Garrison in the middle of the night. And doing something mysterious with fancy-looking equipment, no less. He hadn’t known what to expect when they spotted their teammate and decided to follow him. He wouldn’t have pegged Pidge for a “sneak out at night” kind of guy in the first place. Or even a “break Garrison rules” kind of guy. And he also wouldn’t have, in a million years, guessed the reason for Pidge’s nighttime excursion.

“I’ve been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter.” Pidge said, dead serious.

“Woah, what?! Aliens?” asked Hunk fearfully.

“Okay, so you’re insane. Got it.” said Lance, arms crossed.

“I’m serious. They keep repeating one word — _Voltron_. And tonight, it’s-” 

“Pfff!” snorted Lance loudly, cutting Pidge off and earning himself a glare. “Did you say Voltron? As in, Voltron, the anime from the 80s’? That Voltron?” 

“Wait, what?” said Pidge, jumping to her feet. “You’ve heard of– I mean– how did– what?” She stood clenching her fists as Lance held back laughter and Hunk just observed them both with a perplexed look. She gathered herself up, took a deep breath, and started in on Lance with her fiercest voice. 

“Look, you can believe me when I tell you I am not talking about an _anime_. This is real, I’ve been working on decoding these communications for _months_ now, and would you GET THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!!” Lance was looking down at her smugly, a knowing grin playing on his lips. Hunk moved between the two of them, hands up, trying to mediate somehow. 

“Guys, wait.” he said patiently. “Lance, let’s just give what he’s saying a chance, okay? He seems like he’s sure about thi-” 

“Of course I’m sure!” interrupted Pidge, indignant and reaching the end of her rope. “From what I can see, Voltron is some kind of... some kind of super-weapon! They’re not talking about a TV show for christsakes.”

Lance stood, stunned for a moment, then snorted again, doubling over with laughter. 

“Pidge!” he choked through his mirth. Wiping a tear from his eye, he told her with the straightest face he could manage, “Voltron is a weapon in the TV show. It’s a–” he broke off with a laugh, “oh my god Pidge it’s a giant robot.” 

“It’s not– wait, what did you say?” Pidge stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. 

“I said it’s–” Lance couldn’t continue, laughter overtaking him. He held his stomach and sunk to the ground, where he lay on his side cackling almost helplessly. 

“It’s a giant robot,” Hunk supplied feebly. 

“A giant… Wait a minute I need to check something,” she said, and turned back to her computer, grabbing her notebook and flipping through the pages. “That almost makes sense...“ she muttered to herself, while behind her Hunk tried to pull Lance to his feet. “But if that’s true, then…” Her eyes darted from the pages to her screen and back again.

She called back to Lance, “Is there… I can’t quite figure out this part. This might sound dumb, but are there – _stop giggling at me_ – are there, like,” she closed her eyes, “ _animals_ involved, somehow?” 

“HA!” said Lance, making Pidge wince. “You won’t believe this, Pigeon,” he said, not even trying to hide his glee, “but the robot has, like, lions for feet or something.” 

“For feet?” asked Hunk.

“What.” said Pidge.

“It has lion feet?” asked Hunk. 

“No, the heads of the lions are it’s feet. I think,” said Lance, grabbing Pidge’s notebook and pen from her. 

“Hey!” she shouted, as he began to doodle on the next blank page. 

“It looks like this, kind of.” He had produced a rather ridiculous sketch of a pair of robot legs with what looked like lion-headed slippers on.

“Hey, that’s not half bad,” said Hunk appreciatively. 

“Oh my god.” Pidge held her head in her hands. “The aliens…”

“Yesss?” prompted Lance, looking very satisfied.

“They like anime,” Pidge said in disbelief. Lance’s face fell. 

“They- I’m sorry, what now?”

“The aliens, Lance! They were talking about an anime!” she said, obviously crestfallen. 

“Pidge. My dude. Are you sure you haven’t been overhearing some Japanese retro-anime nerds instead of like, aliens?” 

“I’m sure!!” she said, furiously. Lance stepped back, speechless, and glanced at Hunk. His friend just shrugged.

“Well, I believe him,” Hunk said, an odd look falling over him suddenly. “Especially because OF THAT! What _is_ that?!” he said, taking a step back and pointing at the sky.

“Huh?” Lance and Pidge looked behind them to see a large, bright object hurtling through the night sky. An alarm started to sound, making them all jump as a voice blasted through the Garrison’s external speakers. 

“Attention students! This is not a drill! We are on lockdown!” Pidge reached for her binoculars and focused on the object. 

“It’s a ship!” Lance grabbed the binoculars from her, taking a look for himself. 

“There are actually aliens?” he said, disbelievingly. “I didn’t think…”

“Of course you didn’t!” said Pidge, grabbing the binoculars back. “And of course there are! Retro anime fans or not, they’re real and they’re here!” The three of them watched in awe as the flaming ship got nearer and nearer, finally crashing in the desert nearby with a giant _BOOM_. 

“I. Told. You.” said Pidge, poking her finger into Lance’s chest with each word. “Now come on. I want to see that ship!” 

The two of them headed for the exit doors, Hunk lagging behind. 

“This is the worst team-building exercise ever,” he grumbled, “But I wonder if the aliens have seen Gurren Lagann?”


End file.
